Reconnected
by Fabraygron
Summary: Quinn and Sam are getting married. Several years spent apart. How did they reconnect? Lots of flashbacks to Quinn's past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Quinn and Sam sat curled up on the couch watching television two days before they were due to marry. Quinn was staring into space incredibly happy just lying there with the man she loves. The road the two of them had taken hadn't been an easy one. The odds were mounted up against them: she'd been pregnant in high school before they met; they'd dated when he'd transferred to McKinley high school but then broken up when she'd cheated on him with her ex, Finn, her first love but not the father of her baby.

That honour belonged to Noah Puckerman, one thing she'd regretted ever since it had happened. Quinn had only openly spoken about it to two people. She regretted losing her virginity to Puck at sixteen. She was head of the celibacy club and wanted to wait until she was married. Puck had other ideas and a few wine coolers later after Quinn was having a bad day, they'd had sex and she'd gotten pregnant. Putting their child up for adoption hadn't been easy but was one of the best decisions she'd ever made.

When she and Sam had broken up it had broken her heart because she knew it was all her own fault. Every guy she dated didn't make her feel the same way Sam did. After he'd left she'd spend nights longing for him and thinking about him. Quinn soon realised that at eighteen she was being naive in thinking Sam was the one for her. He sent her frequent emails about how he was getting on in Connecticut. His Dad had got a decent job up there and Sam would be starting to work with him in the fall when Quinn would be starting college. Once she started college and he began working they soon stopped talking frequently and emails became shorter and fewer. They'd simply grown apart.

During her second semester of college, Quinn had met a guy named Max who was studying Maths. Quinn was instantly attracted to him. He was tall, brown haired with a surfers tan. He was clever and caring. He made Quinn feel like a princess. Even more he could play guitar and sing. They would spend many hours locked away in her dorm room jamming and writing songs. Quinn couldn't remember ever loving singing this much since she first joined the McKinley high Glee club.

"Hey baby, what are you thinking about?" Quinn snapped back to reality as she heard Sam's voice.

"Oh nothing much, just how much I love you." She replied.

"I love you too, you know that right?"

"I should hope so, we're getting married on Sunday you good."

"I think I have a date on Sunday..." he replied winking at her.

"Yeah me too now you mention it." Sam glared at her.

"...with you! Ready for bed?" she asked.

"I'll be right up baby. Good night." Sam replied. He pulled her close and kissed her lightly. Quinn smiled as she headed upstairs. Perfect.

As she lay in bed that night wrapped tightly with Sam her thoughts drifted back to Max. She'd spent many evenings walking around campus hand in hand with him. They'd lain on tops of hills just stargazing and enjoying being in each others company. Despite being instantly attracted to him, Quinn had been reluctant to date him, not because of Sam, but because of what she'd went through with Puck, She hadn't slept with anyone since him... since she'd fallen pregnant and had to put her daughter up for adoption. The first time Max had tried something, she'd ran away. She did her best to avoid him but he caught up with her a few days later. "Quinn I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or stepped across a line. I just felt we were ready to, you know, take our relationship to the next level."

"Max, we need to talk properly. I'm not comfortable having this discussion in the middle of the courtyard. Come over to my dorm room in half hour." She said and turned on her heel and walked away. It was time for Quinn to be honest with Max... about everything.

In the half hour Quinn rehearsed what she was going to say. It was the first time she'd ever been this honest with anyone about sex and more importantly about her daughter. She hadn't even been this honest with Sam in the beginning. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hi."

"Hi." The tension was unbearable.

"Max, there's a reason I ran away the other night. Please don't interrupt me, I just need to get this off my chest and then if there is anything we can salvage from it, then we can work it out. When I was sixteen I lost my virginity to a guy in high school and fell pregnant. I was head cheerleader and president of the celibacy club. As you can imagine I lost it all: my popularity, my body, my virginity and most importantly, my daughter. I was too young, too scared and too irresponsible to care for a child. I could hardly look after myself let alone a child. I was thrown out of the family home by my parents and spent a lot of time living with different friends. The only thing I could do was put her up for adoption after she was born. It was the best thing and the only thing I could do for her.

I held her just once after she was born. They cleaned her up and handed her to me. I was so overcome with love and joy. She was adopted by a woman who had given her own daughter up for adoption, years earlier. I didn't even name her. Puck, the father, suggested "Beth" and the adoptive mother had stuck with it.

I've missed her everyday for the past three years. Not a day has passed that I don't think about her. How is she? Is she happy? Does she look like me? Is she tall? Is she a dancer like I was? These things haunt me everyday but I've never once regretted putting her up for adoption because it was the best thing I could ever do for her.

Since my first time I made a promise to myself I would wait until I was married until I next had sex and that I would be able to support and raise a child. It's something I'd always believed in, especially as head of the celibacy club. Being president of that club did make me feel a bit like a fraud, here I was preaching celibacy when I'd slept with Puck, who I wasn't even dating and had given birth to his baby." Quinn told him. As she told him she'd closed her eyes avoiding the tears and avoiding Max's eyes.

"I should have told you all this sooner but I've avoided telling anyone the full truth since I was sixteen." She concluded and opened her eyes. Max's eyes were read and a tear slowly rolled down his cheek. They sat in silence until he finally spoke. "Quinn, I'm so sorry you've had to go through all that. I'm honoured you feel safe enough to tell me all of this. I wish I could make it easier for you. I respect your beliefs and I will never push you. You have my word." He told her.  
>"Thank you" she simply replied.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Quinn woke the next morning in an empty bed. Sam had gone to work but would return around lunchtime in order to help her finalise the final arrangements for the wedding that would be taking place the following day. Quinn thought back to last night, she hadn't given Max much thought lately. She was pleased to have taken time off from work due to her forthcoming wedding; she could just take things at her own pace and enjoy the tranquillity of her surroundings. Tonight she'd say goodbye to Sam and drive over to her mother's house and spend the night there. She had a few friends coming into town to help her spend her last night as an unmarried woman...

"Quinn, I love you." Max whispered in her ear as they lay in bed one evening. "I don't expect you to say it back straight-"

"I love you, too." She interrupted. It had been three months since she'd told him about Beth and she'd never expected him to stay with her long enough to hear those three words...

"Miss Fabray, I'm calling to confirm the arrangements for tomorrow." Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing phone. "The flowers will arrive at your mother's house at 11am and a bouquet will be sent to the Evans family home per your request. Is this all correct?"

"Yes, everything seems to be in order Marilyn, thank you very much." She replied almost half heartedly.

"I wish you and Mr Evans health and happiness, Miss Fabray. Goodbye."

"Thank you and goodbye."

Quinn felt a sudden rush of joy transcend through her body. She was getting married. She'd been engaged to Sam for almost three years after dating for only six months. Most people thought it was too soon for them to be engaged but when Sam had proposed Quinn only had one answer in mind. 'Yes.' They'd dated in high school, been friends when he'd left and then re-connected several years later. Sam was the only person who really knew Quinn...except Max.

"Honey, I'll be home around six. I love you." Max said as he'd headed out of the door.

"Have a good day, I love you too." Quinn had replied. That was the last thing she'd ever say to Max. An hour later the phone rang to say Max had been in an accident and his condition had been described as critical. A car had pulled out on him whilst he was driving to work; Max had simply seen the car too late to do anything but prepare himself for the worst. Quinn had gotten a taxi to the hospital and as soon as she saw Max lying there hooked up to all those machines she'd broken down. "Come on honey, be strong for him, he needs you." The nurse had said.

Quinn stayed by Max's bedside night and day but to no avail. Max's condition was worsening by the day and the doctors believed it wouldn't be long before he died. Quinn turned to God in Max's hour of need. "Lord please, I can't lose him...not yet...not now. We'v-, he's got so much to live for. We've got so much we want to do together. Please...answer me." She pleaded for Max to make it through.

Two weeks later and Max was gone. He'd died through the night described as "peacefully" by the doctors. Quinn didn't know what to do. She was a wreck. The man she'd love was gone. They'd shared three blissful years together, graduated college together, had moved in together. Most importantly they'd declared their love for each other.

Quinn soon became isolated from the rest of the world. She locked herself in the apartment, their apartment, and spent the days sleeping and the nights lying awake crying about Max. She stopped eating meals and instead ate small things once a day. She'd lost her appetite and the love of her life. The phone would ring four times a day minimum, Quinn simply just ignored it. The day Max's mum came around to visit was the day Quinn realised that she had to be strong. She may have lost her boyfriend, but his parents had lost a son. "Quinn darling, where are you? I know you're in here somewhere."  
>"Hilary?" a distant voice replied.<p>

"Yes darling, it's Hilary."

"I'm in here."

"I'm coming through..."

Quinn put the phone down and returned the kitchen. As she did Sam called out "Quinn, I'm home. Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm in the kitchen, come and find me." Quinn hid in the pantry knowing Sam would find her. She heard his footsteps on the tiled floor. She could smell him he was so close. Suddenly the door flung open and like a puppy Sam peered down at her. "I've found you" he said kissing her. Quinn kissed him back tenderly. He wrapped his arms around her and passionately kissed her. Quinn could feel the heat rising in the room but continued kissing him back. They pulled apart for a moment and she raised a finger to Sam's lips and whispered "Tomorrow." Sam pulled her close and hugged her. Silently they entered the cool air of their kitchen and just smiled at each other...

"Oh Quinn honey, are you alright?" Hilary asked.

"Honestly, I'm a mess. I don't know what to do. Max was the most important thing in my life."

"I understand that, I've lost my only son. We need each other to be strong during this."

"I just don't know if I can take it."

"I know you can. You're a strong woman who Max thought the world of. He wouldn't want you stuck in here feeling sad over him. He'd want you to remember all the happy times you shared. He'd want you to laugh at all the silly things the two of you did together. He'd want you to remember the love you shared and that he'll always be right." Hilary placed Quinn's hand over her heart.

"Together?" Quinn finally uttered.

"Together."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Sam and Quinn were sat at the kitchen tables finalising seating arrangements when Quinn drifted off deep in thought...

"I think we need to start sorting Max's clothes and sending them to charity." Hilary said.

"I guess so..."

"Let's make a start then." She told her. The two of them made their way to the room that had once been Max and Quinn's. It was a mess. Clothes had been flung everywhere. The bed was unmade. Max's bedside table still had his book on, bookmarked for him to continue that evening. He'd never know how the story ended. "Chest of drawers first?" Hilary offered.

"Let's work bottom up." Quinn suggested.

One by one they worked their way through Max's trousers, shirts, jeans, jogging trousers, shorts, t-shirts, jumpers and hoodies. Quinn never realised how many clothes Max actually had. Soon there were rubbish bags lining the room. They eventually reached the top drawer. They slowly began throwing his socks and underwear away. Once they'd finished this drawer, a part of Max would be gone. As Quinn was tying the last of the bags up she heard Hilary whisper 'Oh my gosh.'

"What? Is everything ok?" she asked.

"I was just finishing this drawer off when I found this." She opened her hand and lay there was a small satin box.

"Do we open it?" Quinn asked.

"I think we both know what it is, sweetie" Hilary said. The silence that followed was deafening. Was Max going to propose to Quinn? When? How? Where? Quinn suddenly broke down in tears.

"I can't believe this. Was he really going to propose?" She said through her tears.

"I don't know. I know my son loved you Quinn and it wouldn't surprise me if inside this box was an engagement ring."

"I would have said yes, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that. My son never loved anyone as much as you Quinn. His face would light up when he spoke about you. Even just at the sound of your name he'd smile. Even if it had nothing to do with you. You meant the entire world to Max and he wanted to prove that to you with marriage. I can see how much he meant to you too. I have no doubts in my mind that you'd have accepted his marriage proposal." All of this became too much for Quinn, the tears flooded down her face. She held the box so tightly worried that it was going to disappear. She looked around at their little home they'd shared together. She remembered vividly the playful arguments they'd shared when choosing paint colours for the rooms. She remembered when she'd told him 'no' to a pool table. Max hadn't listened and bought one anyway, only to have to return it because they had no space for it.

Their apartment echoed with memories. Memories Quinn would be reminded of everytime she stepped into a room, opened a window and looked at a photograph. Quinn knew no more memories could be made here. She didn't want to tarnish any of Max's memories with new ones. She'd have to leave. Where to? She didn't know...

"So Finn, Rachel, Lauren and Puck on this table?" Sam asked. Quinn's thoughts were brought back to earth with a solid bump.

"What?"

"I asked if Finn, Rachel, Lauren and Puck were ok to be on this table? Where's your head at baby? I hope you're not getting second thoughts about tomorrow. It's a bit late to cancel." He said smiling.

"Yeah that's fine, put them there. Second thoughts? I wouldn't know what they are. I've been waiting for this moment forever" she replied.

"Really?"

"Forever." She whispered. Sam's smile when he had heard the words 'forever' illuminated the room.

As 6pm approached Quinn went upstairs and gathered a small bundle of things ready to take to her mothers. Her wedding dress had been delivered there a week ago so Sam couldn't have a sneaky look while she was out at work. Whilst she was packing her pyjamas and other little pieces her thoughts drifted back to Max...

"Hi baby, I'm leaving today. I'm going home. I need to start a fresh. Everytime I go into the apartment, memories hit me like a tidal wave. I don't need those to remember you. I'll always have you with me in here." She placed a hand upon her heart.

"Max I'll never forget you or the love and joy you gave me. You listened when I needed you the most. You laughed when I laughed. You made me smile when I believed I couldn't. Most importantly you loved me just as much as I loved you. I wish we could have had more time but the Lord needed you. The stars shine brighter now you're amongst them. I would have been honoured to have been your wife. I want you to know that. Know that I will always love you. Goodbye Max." She placed a kiss on her hand and then touched his headstone. A single tear falling down her face...

Quinn zipped up her bag and made her way downstairs to find Sam watching football on the television. "I'm going to head over to Mum's now." She said. Sam darted off the sofa.

"Quinn give me that ring back!" he demanded.

"What?"

"Just do it now!" he demanded again. Slowly Quinn took off her engagement ring and handed it back to him. She was completely perplexed by his behaviour.

"Sam! What on earth is going on?" Quinn said, this time she was the one demanding. A cheeky grin flashed across Sam's face. He slowly dropped to one knee.

"Quinn, I just want to make sure, will you marry me?"

"You idiot! I thought you were calling it off! You really had me worried you know!"

"So? Will you marry me?" he said laughing at her.

"Go on then! I suppose I better had really!" She said laughing as Sam slipped the ring back onto her finger. "Right I really am going now."

"Oh ok, ok. I love you and I can't wait until this time tomorrow, when you'll be Mrs Quinn Evans."

"Who says I'm taking your name?" she replied playfully. They shared a kiss before she whispered "I love you too" in his ear and stepped out of the door.

Sam stood on the doorstep and watched as she got into the car. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. Quinn got in the car and put her seatbelt on, feeling like the luckiest woman in the world. She started the car and began to drive. She caught a glance of Sam in the rear mirror. Yep, definitely the luckiest woman in the world she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

She slammed the car door shut; she had a long drive ahead of her. She'd deliberately left saying goodbye to Max to the end because she'd known it would have taken the most energy. Her car was packed will all her belongings, Max's stuff had been donated to charity, the engagement ring she'd decided had to go to Hilary who'd gratefully accepted. She'd cried when Quinn said she was going home but understood why. Lastly she'd handed in her keys and drove over to the cemetery to say her final goodbyes. When she was done, she began the long drive home...

Home. Quinn hadn't stayed here in over three years. She'd stayed here for a few months when she'd moved back to Ohio. She'd gotten a decent job and saved up to buy her own place. As Quinn opened the door, her childhood came flooding back, just like it did the last time she stayed here. She remembered everything that had happened here from Finn telling her parents she was pregnant to getting ready for prom and to the nights she spent in her bedroom plotting to ruin Rachel Berry's high school life. That had all happened here. "Quinnie, is that you?" she heard her mother call.

"Yeah Mum it is. I'm just going to put my bag upstairs and then I'll come through."

"Ok dear."

Quinn took her time as she crossed through the house and up the stairs. Her bedroom was exactly as she'd left it. Her bed was made and the dresser was all prepared for tomorrow. As she put her bag down she turned to her cupboard and hanging up was her wedding dress. It was mid-length, white and with a long train. She really was getting married tomorrow. At twenty six years old Quinn had been through hell and back. Pregnant at sixteen and putting her daughter up for adoption, losing her boyfriend Max and having to return home to rebuild her life just after her twenty second birthday. Tomorrow however was going to be the best day of her life.

She slowly made her way into the kitchen where she was greeted by her mother. "Oh there you are darling." Her mother said hugging her daughter tightly."First of all, I do have some bad news. Your sister isn't going to be able to make it. She's really ill and been ordered bed rest. She's really sorry honey, she says she'll call you later."

"Oh. I just don't know what to say. I wish she could be there. She's my big sister."

"I'm so sorry honey, I really am."

"It's not your fault Mum. It's not anyone's fault." Quinn sighed.

"Chin up sweetie. You're getting married tomorrow!" Instantly Quinn's face lit up.

"I know! I'm so excited!"

"Did Sam look sad when you left him earlier?"

"He looked happy. He was standing there and I could picture him just looking at the future we're going to have. I did too. The future has so much in store for the two of us. Wait until I tell you what he did just before I left though. You won't believe this..." Quinn sat down and began telling her mother everything...

"Quinnie, is that you?" her mother shouted through the house.

"Yes Mum, I'm home"

"Oh Quinnie, let me help you. Here give me that." Her mother took the suitcase and backpack Quinn was wrestling with.

"Thanks Mum." Quinn said before breaking down.

"Honey, I'm so sorry for what you've been through." She said hugging her daughter.

"But you're home now. Time to start fresh."

"Thanks Mum. Thank you for giving me a place to stay. It's been hard these past couple of months. Everything reminded me of Max. I had to get out of there."

"I know sweetie. Don't thank me, what sort of a mother would be if I didn't help my daughter in her time of need... especially after last time."

"Let's not discuss things anymore Mum. I'm home and all cried out. Besides Max will always be here." Quinn said touching her heart.

"He will. Forever." Her Mum simply said.

"Come on girls! Let's get this party started!" Rachel screamed.

"It's not a party... just a celebration of my last night of freedom!" Quinn replied laughing. Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina had all came back into town for Quinn and Sam's big day and she'd invited them over for pre-wedding drinks. "Come on Quinn, give us the dirty. How'd you two end up together finally?" Tina chimed.

"Yeah, we've been waiting on you two getting together since high school" interrupted Rachel.

"Hey, the same can be said for you missy! When's Finn going to propose?" Quinn interjected.

"If I knew that, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"Enough about Berry! Come on Quinn, tell us!" Santana quipped.

"If you insist..." Quinn simply loved telling this story.

"This property has four bedrooms, three upstairs, one downstairs. The master bedroom upstairs overlooks the very spacious garden with your own private balcony. There are two bathrooms with toilet, shower and sink facilities. The kitchen and living area are very spacious and the dining room is simply beautiful. The outdoor garden is very adequate with a lot of grace and space to grow your own fruits and vegetables. The owner is looking for a quick sale, so do feel free to have another look around and don't hesitate to ask any questions." Quinn told the family. This was the second time she'd shown this property today. It was a lovely property, one she'd love to live in. Quinn thought to herself "at the moment, I'm living with my mother, saving every cent to buy a place of my own. I'm never going to get a place like this any time soon, but maybe one day.'

"We're definitely getting a good vibe from this. We're definitely considering it. We'll be in touch thank you."

"All the best" said Quinn.

"Bye." The family left Quinn to lock up. If only all sales were as simple. She'd be working for Oz Homes Ltd for six months and was finally enjoying life again. She thought about Max daily but knew he'd be happy that she was moving on. She'd started looking for a place of her own but nothing had come up that was right for her.

She returned to the office and informed her boss that the family might be getting in touch soon about the property she'd just shown them. "Quinn you're going to have to show that property again at 2pm. I have a couple coming to have a look around." Her boss, Michael told her.

"Can't Joey show it?"

"I'm afraid not, he's at the dentist this afternoon."

"I might as well make it third time lucky then!"

"Make sure you really highlight the spacious garden. It's a big selling point."

"No problem."

At 1:45 Quinn set off back to the property and found the couple stood outside waiting. "Hi, sorry, I hope you haven't been waiting long. I'm Quinn, I'll be your advisor today for Oz Homes Ltd."

"Hi, I'm Daisy and this is my fiancé Sam." The man stepped into view. The blonde hair and muscled physique were unmistakable. Sam Evans.

"Hi, shall we go in?" Quinn said. She gave them a tour of the house and repeating exactly what she'd said twice today. She couldn't believe after all this time she'd bumped into Sam. Unfortunately not in the scenario she'd imagined. "This place looks exactly the kind of home we're looking for." Daisy said. Quinn could tell she was the dominant one in their relationship. "Well we've had two other viewings today, and the owner is looking for a quick sale, so I really do advise you to bid early. This is my company card, so if you've got any questions do call me at the office or send me an email. I'll do my best to answer any questions." Quinn told them.

"Thank you very much" Daisy said.

"Yeah thanks." Sam finally said. It was the first thing he'd said to Quinn in years.

"You're welcome. Goodbye and good luck with everything." Quinn said as she got in her car and drove back to the office...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"'Yeah thanks?' " That's all Sam said to you? After years of nothing, the only thing he says is 'yeah thanks' gee that man is smoother than I remember." Mercedes interrupted.

"I know, he didn't even acknowledge that he knew me." Quinn said laughing.

"Well what happened next?" Tina asked...

"Hi Oz Homes Ltd. Quinn speaking how may I assist you?" Quinn said answering the phone.

"Hi Quinn? It's Sam."

"Sam?"

"Yes."

"Are you phoning to put an offer in on the property you viewed earlier?" she said trying to maintain professionalism. "Actually no." He replied.

"Well normally, people don't phone to tell us that they're not going to bid on a property."

"I'm phoning to see if you wanted to meet up for a drink sometime. Don't feel obliged to say yes or anything."

"Well I'm free tonight" she said, doing her utmost best to be nonchalant.

"That sounds good. Is 8oclock good for you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Will Swank be ok?"

"Yeah that sounds great. Quinn I can't wait to see you."

"I know me either."

"See you later."

"Bye." She said simply, as she hung up the phone. Michael caught her smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked.

"Nothing, I've just got a great feeling about that property."

At half past seven Quinn set off to Swank. She hadn't dressed up too much and hadn't expected him to have dressed up much. She was dressed in an elegant cream dress and had curled her hair. Her makeup was minimal and barely looked like she was wearing any at all. By the time she'd walked over to Swank, Sam was outside waiting. He was wearing a white shirt with a thin black tie and black trousers; he'd certainly made the effort Quinn thought to herself. He spotted Quinn and began to walk over to meet her. "Hi" he said as he made his way over towards her.

"Hi."

"You look amazing" he said, smiling softly at her. Quinn blushed. The last time she'd received a compliment off a man was from Max. "Thanks, you look well. Shall we go inside? It looks quiet but it'll get busy soon." She told him.

"Yeah. There's a table over there. You go and grab it and I'll get the drinks. What can I get you?"

"I'd love a cosmopolitan please." As Quinn made her way to the table she caught a glance of Sam at the bar. Wow. It was all she could think. She knew Sam was engaged and this was just a friendly drink but Quinn just couldn't stop thinking how amazing he looked. "Here we are, one cosmo" he said sitting down next to her. "Thank you. Cheers." She said raising her glass.

"So how've you been?" he asked.

"Well lately I've been good, but I've been in a bad place emotionally and I've had to move back here, but slowly, I'm getting through it" she told him. She didn't want to bring Max up unless absolutely necessary. "How've you been?" she asked him.

"Well, not too bad, but not too great either."

"When are you getting married?" Quinn asked, noticing that Sam's face tightened as she mentioned the word 'married'.

"Actually I'm not..."

"What? Daisy said the two of you were engaged earlier."

"We are, but I won't be marrying Daisy." He said. Quinn was confused. Sam could see and sense her confusion.

"I met Daisy three years ago. I was in New York on business and she was my business contact working for the firm I was trying to secure a lucrative deal with. We met up and she took me for a drink as we discussed business. I won't lie, I did find her attractive. More than that she was smart and had amazing business sense. I returned home having secured the deal. Daisy and I traded emails and texts, now that we'd secured and closed the business deal they soon became quite flirty. We met up a couple of times before we started dating. It was so fun in the beginning and she was great. She was so spontaneous, fun and exciting. We soon became serious and she left her job in New York and started working for Dad and I. My family loved her and her family loved me. There was just one problem. We didn't love each other. We say we do, but we don't. We got engaged and are getting married to please our families. She's pushing to set a date so that we can learn to love each other. She reckons that's what will happen. I don't see it happening. When we kiss there's nothing, there's no connection, there's no fi-"

"Fireworks" Quinn interrupted.

"Yeah, there are no fireworks. It's just a kiss."

"Oh Sam! That's awful and you shouldn't have to live like this. Surely your family would understand that you can't marry her."

"That's just it, they can't. They think that just because I'm twenty three that I should be married and beginning to settle down, just like they did at my age. They can't see that I don't love Daisy. Anyway, enough about me and my loveless relationship. Are you seeing anyone?" He asked. Quinn sighed and reluctantly she began to tell Sam everything about Max. She told him about the very early days, the first time they'd declared their love for each other, his death and then finally the engagement ring. She told him about moving back and how she'd had to rebuild her life from scratch. "So to answer your question, no, I'm not seeing anyone." Quinn finished. "Another drink?" she asked, breaking the tension. "Yes, waiter, same again here please." She said catching the waiter's attention.

"Oh Quinn, I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry. Max sounds like he was a great guy."

"He was..."

"So... here we are."

"Here we are." She repeated.

"Have you found a house then?"

"Daisy has. She's in charge of pretty much everything. I just stand there, agree and look pretty."

"Sometimes you don't even do that." She replied laughing. He grinned.

"I haven't spoken to anyone this much and deeply in a long time Quinn. You always helped me. Sometimes I sit and wonder where we'd be if I hadn't left or if we hadn't grown apart. Do you?"

"I used to, but then I met Max and moved on. Lately though I've been wondering what might have been. Not just about you, but about everything. About you, about Max..." she trailed off.

"Beth too?"

"Yes. She'll be six this June you know. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her."

"Look at us, both twenty three, I'm living a lie and you're rebuilding your life."

"I know. Our paths have been so different, but yet here we are."

"I'm so glad we got to do this Quinn. If you need anything you know where I am" he handed her a card with his phone number on. "Drop me a text anytime."

"Daisy won't mind?" she asked.

"Nope. I can guarantee it."

"Ok... Well it's getting late and I've got an early start tomorrow." She said rising from the table.

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"It's ok. I only live a short while away."

"Well we can share a taxi if you'd prefer. It's on me. You deserve it after listening to me complain about my miserable life all evening." He grinned. Quinn remained silent. "I'll take that as a yes then..."

"So? Come on don't stop there! Did he kiss you at all?" Santana blurted out.

"Nope. I think he wanted to, but I jumped out of the taxi faster than he could say 'bye'" Quinn replied.

"Well? What happened next? I don't know about you guys but I'm dying to know!" Rachel squealed. "Yes!" They all chorused.

"Well..." Quinn began.

It had been a week since Quinn had been out with Sam. She hadn't spoken to him since. She was being brutally honest with herself that she didn't know how Daisy would react if Sam suddenly began texting another woman. Quinn knew she'd be furious if Max had done that. Maybe Quinn was over thinking it and Sam did just want to be friends. That's what friends did. They chatted. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at the door. Her mother was out for the evening, so slowly Quinn made her way to the door. She unlocked it and opened it slowly, stood in her doorway was Sam. His eyes were red and he was holding a suitcase. "I've left Daisy, Quinn. I've left her and I have nowhere to go." He finally said.

"I think you'd better come inside."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**:

Quinn closed the door and showed Sam to the living room. "It's been seven years but your house really hasn't changed." Sam said.

"Never mind that! What on earth is going on?"

"I've left Daisy. That's it. Nothing to tell." He said shrugging.

"Sam! There's more to this than you're telling me." The silence that followed was deafening.

"Since last week I haven't been able to stop thinking about you Quinn. I haven't let my phone leave my side, waiting for anything, even a simple 'hi'. You never bothered Quinn, but still I couldn't stop thinking about you. Last week was like meeting you all over again, except without the slushie facial. I had to be with you Quinn. You're everything to me and I think you always have been."

"So, you left her for me?"

"Not in her eyes."

"I'm confused."

"I'd packed my clothes and hidden them in a wardrobe, ready for me to pick up tonight and leave. I'd been plucking up the courage to tell her, knowing how much grief it would cause our families but eventually they'd understand that neither of our hearts were in it. Anyway I get home and notice a pair of shoes at the foot of the stairs and a trail of clothes that leads to our bedroom. I could hear Daisy talking and laughing and I heard a voice that I just didn't recognise. A man's voice. I opened the door and lying in my bed are the pair of them looking ridiculously pleased with themselves.

I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out my bag of clothes and told her I was leaving and that it was over. I told her that even if this hadn't happened, I was leaving tonight anyway. You were the only person I thought of Quinn. I just had to see you. I had to tell you it was over between Daisy and I. A week doesn't sound like much, but for me it was a long time. The past week has dragged in. When your house is so quiet because neither of you has nothing to say, you spend a lot of time just thinking about other things. Quinn you were the only thing that I thought about." He concluded.

"I'm sorry Sam." Quinn said. It was all she could think of saying. "Come here." She said. She put her arms around him and hugged him. He hugged her back and began crying into her shoulder.

"I don't know why I'm crying. This is what I've wanted since I was seventeen years old. I'm out of a horrid relationship with Daisy and sat here with you Quinn. You've got to believe me that this is what I want." He said. They broke apart.

"Come on, you've had a rough night. I'll show you to the guest room where you can freshen up and I'll get us something to eat. Once you've recovered from this then maybe we can discuss what happens next for us."

"Thank you Quinn. I'm so grateful, you'll never understand how grateful."

"Oh I think I do." Quinn replied, remembering how grateful she was when anyone did the smallest thing for her after Max died...

"Poor Sammy." Brittany said breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Don't tell him I told you though, he hates that part of our story. He doesn't like being vulnerable even though I constantly tell him it's all a part of being human." Quinn looked at the clock it was 10:30pm she'd been talking for almost two hours. Normally she was fast asleep but tonight she'd never felt more awake. "Don't stop there we want more! Don't we girls?" Mercedes shrieked.

"Oh yes!" they all replied...

"We'll take it!" Quinn and Sam said together.

"You're sure?" Michael asked.

"Yes!" they screeched.

"Without another viewing?"

"Michael, I've shown that house a hundred times in the past three months." Quinn told him.

"Yeah, she sold it to me straight away too." Sam told him.

"I'll get in touch with the owner then. Are you matching the price?"

"Yes, to the cent."

"Ok I'll be in touch." Michael said. Quinn squealed with excitement.

"Don't get too excited Quinn. You're working tomorrow."

"Way to dampen my spirits, Michael!"

Sam was still living with Quinn at her mother's house. Quinn had suggested they start looking for a place of their own. Only one property had sprung to their minds. The house where they re-entered each other's lives. Quinn knew it was still available and it was her dream home. Ten months ago, Quinn was just arriving home; heartbroken and penniless. Now she was happy, in love and about to purchase her dream home. She kept thinking of Max as her guardian angel, giving her the courage to move on with her life.

"We shouldn't get out hopes up Quinn." Sam said when they were driving home.

"Why not? We've matched the owner's price. There hasn't been any interest in the house for a couple of months either."

"Just don't hope too much."

"Someone somewhere is watching over us." She said, Sam knew exactly who she meant. Days passed. Everytime the phone rang in the office Quinn hoped it was the owner confirming that their offer had been accepted. Nothing. "They'll get in touch soon." Sam kept reassuring her. Quinn wasn't as convinced as she initially had. Maybe this was a sign from Max that it was too soon to be moving into a new home with Sam. They'd only been together a couple of months. "If we don't get this house maybe we should stop looking and just stay here for a while longer." She eventually told him. "Are you crazy? As much as I'm grateful for the hospitality you and your mother have given me. We need to move out soon. Living here is not going to be good for our long term relationship." As he finished Quinn's phone rang. It was Michael. "Hey boss what's up?" she said, whilst Sam stood there just listening. "Yeah... Really?" she said sounding excited. The suspense was killing Sam. "Ok, so we'll pop down tomorrow and sort things? That sounds great. Thank you ever so much Michael! Yeah, bye." Quinn hung up the phone and stared at Sam.

"Well?" Sam said.

"We got the house!" she exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Oh yes! We need to go down to the office tomorrow and sort out the finer details. If it's a quick process we can be in by the end of the month, maybe, potentially sooner."

"We've done it baby. We're on the way up. This is just the start for us. This is just the beginning." Sam said hugging her tightly. Quinn looked up to the sky and whispered "Thank you Max." He really was helping her move on.

A month later Quinn and Sam were loading up the last of their things in her car. "Bye Mum, thanks for everything." Quinn told her mother just before she got in the car.

"Yeah thank you so much Ms. Fabray." Sam said.

"Don't mention it, either of you. It's been a pleasure having you here. Both of you and Sam how many times have I told you, it's Judy!" she said laughing.

"See you soon, I love you Mum."

"I love you too sweetie..."

"Don't stop now Quinn, it's getting juicy!" Rachel said.

"Guys, have you seen the time? It says 11:30pm, I'm getting married tomorrow, I need my beauty sleep. Sam might just run past me as I walk down the aisle if I have big black circles under my eyes. I'll hold you all responsible." Quinn told them laughing. "Look, you can all stay here if you want. I'll tell you the rest while you help me get ready tomorrow if you want." She offered.

"That sounds awesome." They all said.

"Goodnight." She told them. Quinn got herself into bed, going to sleep for the final time unmarried.


	7. Chapter 7

**RECAP: **Quinn is preparing for her wedding to Sam. She reflects on her life so far. She remembers how she lost the man she loved, Max. How she had to move back home and finally how she reconnected with Sam. Chapter seven marks the beginning of her wedding day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

Quinn awoke the next morning to a faint buzzing noise. She reached for her phone to see a text from Sam: "Hey baby, can't wait to see you later." A grin flashed across her face. She was getting married. As she looked at the alarm clock she saw that it was seven am. The ceremony was beginning at one pm. She got up and went downstairs quietly. Her mother was already up and making breakfast. Quinn was too excited that she just couldn't eat. "Morning Mum." She said entering the kitchen.

"Morning honey, today's the day! How'd you feel?" she asked.

"I'm so nervous but that's cancelled out by my excitement. I can't eat besides I want to make sure I fit into that dress."

"Don't worry darling. Have some toast." Her mother said, pushing forward a plate.

"I really can't. What time is the hairdresser coming over?"

"Around nine thirty, she promised earlier though." Her mum replied.

"So that'll take an hour. The girls are going to help me with my make up which takes us to eleven thirty maybe? Then I'll get into the dress and do photos here with the girls and of course, you. The cars will arrive promptly at twelve thirty ready to take us to the church." Quinn told her.

"Wow! You're super organised! I don't know where you get that from" her mother said chuckling to herself. At the moment Rachel, Tina and Mercedes came in chorusing "Here comes the bride" Quinn burst out laughing. She knew this would be the happiest day of her life.

Quinn showered and put on a clean set of pyjamas and waited for the hairdresser. It got to nine forty five and she still hadn't arrived. "Where is she? You told me she'd be here at nine thirty, even before!" Quinn said, starting to get frustrated. She needed everything to run smoothly.

"She promised me, sweetie, honestly." Her mum told her, doing her best to keep her daughter calm.

"Look Quinn, remember in New York for Nationals, we went and got your hair cut?" Santana asked.

"Yeah?" she replied a bit confused.

"Well what if instead of cutting it, we just did your hair?" If we start now we'll still keep to your schedule and we could even be done sooner." Santana replied.

"Plus we'll make you look hot as hell" Brittany said. The possibility of being ahead of schedule really appealed to Quinn. The sooner she got ready, the sooner she could go to church and get married.

"Ok, let's give it a shot. I've got nothing to lose now. Mum if the hairdresser does arrive, tell her to go home and that she's not getting a cent."

Quinn sat in front of her mirror while Santana got to work. "Come on Quinn, you didn't tell us the rest of the story. How did Sam propose? Come on. We're doing this for you, you do this for us!"

"We'd do this for you regardless." Tina interjected.

"Oh Tina you're always the voice inside my head." Santana replied laughing.

"Ok then..." Quinn said, realising she did owe them a little story at least...

Quinn and Sam opened the door of their new home and stepped inside. "It's perfect." Sam said.

"I know. It's everything I've dreamed of. To be starting this new chapter of my life with you, Sam, is truly magnificent. I mean that. Thank you. You've saved me." She told him.

"No, you saved me." He replied. They toured the house again just breathing in its magnificence and grandeur. "I can see us spending our lives here baby." He told her.

"I hope so, we've got plenty rooms. So if we split up, you can have one half of the house and I'll have the other." She replied laughing.

"Now Quinn, don't be riddling us with bad luck. We're defying the odds just standing here."

"I'm only winding you up... You'd be out like a bullet. So I can move my next man in. Just kidding." They went into the master bedroom that would be their room and stepped out onto the balcony. "Close your eyes Sam. Just breathe." She told him. He did as she asked and as he breathed in he opened his eyes and faced her. "I could get used to this tranquillity." He told her.

"Sam, I've told you once, but I'm telling you again, this is my dream, you are my dream. I love you Sam Evans."

"I love you too, Quinn Fabray." That was the first time Quinn had told Sam she'd loved him. Quinn needed to tell Sam she loved him. Since losing Max she knew that it was important to reaffirm your love for each other. The last thing she'd said to Max was "I love you, too." For Max to know Quinn loved him was the most important thing in the world to her. Sam too deserved that honour. Sam never needed Quinn to tell him, he already knew she loved him. He lent in and kissed her. She knew that this balcony would be their 'spot.'

They slowly began moving their things out of the car, neither of them had a lot of stuff. They'd both decided that this was perfect, a new chapter and a new life with new things that would be just theirs. The sofa wouldn't have any memories of Max or of Daisy. The only stories it would ever tell would be of Quinn and Sam. Quinn didn't need to dream about anything anymore, her life was now a reality. They went to bed that evening, tired from moving and unpacking, but overjoyed with their lives. Sam had one more little surprise for Quinn.

"Good morning." Sam said turning to face her.

"Morning, it's going to be a beautiful day, don't you think?"

"Well I love waking up next to you, so my day's always going to be beautiful."

"You know something? I agree. I love waking up next to you."

"There's no better feeling." Sam replied, kissing her.

"I agree, except I look around and see all of these boxes in our bedroom that are begging to be unpacked."

"Those can wait." He said kissing her again.

Quinn had taken a break from unpacking the boxes that had made their bedroom look inhabitable. She was stood on the balcony just looking at the 'spacious garden' that she'd had to tell so many people about when showing it. She breathed in the clean and natural air when she felt Sam's arms wrap around her waist, she turned and kissed him. "I love you" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." She told him back. Sam let go of her and got down on one knee.

"Here we are Quinn, in our own home, madly in love with each other and I want us to share our love with the people we love. Lucy Quinn Fabray..." Quinn flinched at the sound of her full name but didn't interrupt him... "Will you marry me?" he opened a velvet box and inside was a silver cluster diamond engagement ring.

"Yes." That was all Quinn needed to say. Her life was now falling into place...

"Quinn that sounded perfect." Rachel said through tears.

"It really was. It was exactly how I imagined it would be. Everytime I go onto the balcony now, I remember that moment in my life. It was so beautiful and just perfect. I can't describe it any other way. I just remember saying 'yes' and then being lost for words, a bit like I am now." She told them. "So there we are, you all know mine and Sam's story. Santana you've gone an amazing job on my hair and make up, thank you so much!" She said, slowly feeling the tears building.

"No! Don't cry, you'll ruin your make up!" They all cried at her.

"I'm sorry, but so far this day has been perfect."

"Honey, it hasn't even started yet!" Mercedes told her. Quinn knew that she was right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Quinn was surprised when she looked at the clock and it said eleven thirty, they were back on schedule. She prayed that the rest of the day would go without any hitches. The girls had taken turns in going to get ready so that Quinn would be the last one ready. They helped her into her dress and as she checked herself in the mirror she heard sniffles. She turned around to see tears in all of her friend's eyes. "What? What's wrong?" she asked them urgently.

"Oh Quinn, you look so beautiful." Rachel began.

"Like a princess." Mercedes finished. Quinn could feel herself choking up.

"You'll get me started! Quick someone get the tissues!" She told him laughing.

When Quinn made her way downstairs, her mother was waiting. "Oh Quinnie, you looks so beautiful." Her mother said, dabbing her eye with a handkerchief.

"Don't you start crying, Mum. I've already been told off by these five! Once you start crying, that'll be me gone."

"I'm sorry honey. You really do look so beautiful."

"You bet she does. She looks hot!" Brittany blurted out. Everyone started laughing.

"Way to break the tears situation, Brit." Rachel said laughing.

"Darling, the flowers came whilst you were getting ready, I'll start handing them out then we can take some pictures." Her mother said. One by one she began handing out the flowers to each of her friends. "Sweetie, there's one spare. Did you over order?"

"No Mum, that's yours. You didn't think you'd be left out did you? You and the Evans' both got a bouquet off Sam and me. It's just a little something from the two of us."

"Thank you. They'll look great in the lounge." Her mother said, drying her eyes again. Gaining composure she began ordering the girls and fluffing out their dresses. "Right Quinnie, you stand in the middle on the stairs, girls fan out around her." She said setting up the camera. "Say 'wedding!'" she continued.

"WEDDING!" They all chimed. They spent an eternity taking photos. The girls would switch places to get a different angle and then they all had an individual picture taken with Quinn.

"Wait, Ms Fabray, you need a photo with Quinn." Mercedes said taking the camera off of her.

"Yeah Mum, come on, this is the only time I'll be in the family home in this dress. We need a picture to commemorate it."

"Say 'wedding!'" Mercedes said laughing.

"WEDDING!"

"Here come the cars." Tina said, peering out of the door.

"Right, Santana, Brittney, Tina and Rachel you four are in the first one. Me, Mum and Mercedes are in the second one." Quinn instructed. "Mercedes, can I just speak to you for a minute?" She asked. She led Mercedes into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I want you to be my maid of honour today. I never planned on having bridesmaids of a maid of honour but you've been there for me when I needed you the most in my life. Once when I was sixteen and right now."

"Oh Quinn... I'd be honoured. Thank you."

"No Mercedes, thank you." She replied feeling her eyes welling up.

"Hey! Stop with those tears, as your maid of honour I demand no more tears, this is a happy day. Plus if Santana sees you crying again, I'm sure she'll go all Lima Heights!" Mercedes said whilst drying Quinn's eyes. Quinn chuckled and then said "Let's go."

The cars pulled away and Quinn really did feel like a princess. The car took them past Quinn and Sam's house, past Swank where three years ago they'd reconnected and finally past McKinley, the place where it had all began. The three of them sat in silence taking in the familiar sights of Lima. In what seemed like an age they finally arrived at the church.

"Ready sweetie?" Her mum asked.

"Can you give me a minute?" She replied.

"Of course." She said, closing the car door, leaving Quinn alone with her thoughts. Quinn closed her eyes and began to speak. "Max, if you're watching over me today I don't want you to think I'm forgetting you because I'm not. I'm doing what you would want. I'm living my life. You will always be special to me Max. Always. You were a wonderful man, I'm honoured to have loved you and to have been loved by you. My love for you will only strengthen over time, it will never erode. Sam's a wonderful man, I know you'd approve. I love him with all my heart. I want to thank you again Max, for everything. I'll always love you and I'll always remember you. Thank you Max." Quinn opened her eyes and slowly opened the car door. "I'm ready." She declared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Quinn stepped out of the car and made her way into church. She'd requested "The Wedding March" to walk down the aisle to. As she began walking that wasn't the song that was playing. A familiar introduction sounded in her ears, as the tune turned to singing she instantly recognised the song. "Do you hear me? I'm talking to you, across the water, across the deep blue ocean under the open sky. Oh my baby I'm trying." Tears slowly began rolling down her face as she heard 'Lucky' for the first time in many years. These weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

Quinn slowly made her way towards the alter and Sam walked down to meet her. They linked arms and smiled at each other. They just stood there, smiling and listening to their song. When it had finished playing the minister took his place and began to address the congregation. "Friends and family we're here to witness and celebrate the love shared between Sam and Luc-"

"Quinn." She interjected.

"I do apologise, the love shared between Sam and Quinn. Today we all come together to watch them commit to each other in the eyes of the Lord. Let us begin with the vows. Sam, you may begin." He concluded.

"Quinn, who would have thought that seven years ago when we left each others lives that we'd be standing here today about to begin another chapter in our unforgettable story. I've loved you since I was seventeen years old and today I stand before our families, old friends, new friends and most importantly you, Quinn, telling everyone that I love you and I want to spend my life with you." Sam couldn't stop smiling. "I wanted today to be perfect Quinn, I want you to feel like a princess, so by playing 'Lucky' as you entered church I wanted everyone to know how lucky you make me feel everyday. You're my best friend and my soul mate."

"Do you Sam Evans take Lucy Quinn Fabray to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister began.

"I do."

"Will you look after her in sickness and in health?"

"I will."

"Will you honour here for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Now Quinn, do you have your vows?" The minister asked. Quinn nodded and began to speak, "Sam, the moment we re-entered each others lives just over three years ago I knew you were the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I was coming out of a very dark place when we reconnected and you saved me. I saved you too I think. I've always loved you and not a single day went past when we were apart that I didn't think about you. There were obstacles we've had to overcome and there will be more for us to face. We can do this together. You make me feel like a princess everyday not just today. Thank you Sam."

"Do you Lucy Quinn Fabray take Sam Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Will you look after him in sickness and in health?"

"I will."

"Will you honour him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Let us witness the exchanging of rings as a symbol of their love. Sam you first." Same took Quinn's hand and placed the ring on her finger. "Now you Quinn, place the ring on Sam's finger as a symbol of your love for him." She took Sam's hand and placed the ring on his finger. She held his hand as the minister finished the ceremony. "Today we've witnessed first hand the love between these two people. The rings they wear symbolise their love and the journey of marriage they are about to begin. I have all the faith that these two will keep each other safe and strong during times of need. I now ask you rise as I pronounce them man and wife." The congregation got to their foot. "You may now kiss your bride." They turned to face each other and Sam leant in and gently kissed her. He took her hand to rapturous applause and walked out of the church. Mercedes led the confetti throwing and they spent an eternity posing for photographs. Quinn had never felt more beautiful and loved.

The past was past. Quinn now had her future to prepare for. Her future had never looked so bright. This was everything she'd ever dreamed of. Her best friend was her husband. The puzzle was complete. As she got in the car, she looked up to the sky and muttered "Thank you." Sam too looked up to the sky and muttered "I'll take good care of her, Max." He put his arm around her and they drove off into the distance.


End file.
